TRUE DARKNESS BY DOKUROD ( SONIC AND BAYONETTA FANFICTION)
by dokurod
Summary: A enemy returns. Chaos begins. Two worlds merge, for better or worse. The flow of history's events will be tested, in this fanfiction between characters in bayonetta and sonic the hedgehog characters. i hope you enjoy. again, i own none of the characters depicted, I merely wish to have fun. Do you? good we should get along well then. Enjoy. Meow! please pm me if you have questions
1. Chapter 1

True Darkness

Fanfiction by dokurod

(I do not own any of the characters for this story I am only wishing to let my voice be heard and have fun

This is a crossover between bayonetta and sonic characters. Please enjoy.

Prologue:

A lone figure sat in darkness in a cave. He did not say a word, nor make a sound, for there was nothing to be said.

Enshrouded in darkness, the only things visible were eyes, green and slitted, watching, while those unaware continued to not notice his presence. He was plotting. He knew he had to strike soon. His anger was within him from the past, that he could not let go. No. he couldn't. not after what happened to one of the only ones that ever knew and followed him. He would extract his revenge, no matter what. Mephiles spoke. " Silver… Sonic… and.. Shadow." "you will have no idea what will come.""You will not see it coming." "Your deaths.. certain…."

"you will die… but first…" The dark one cast a movement with his hand, and formed a dark circle of negative energy. "I will have to make things.. interesting."

The hedgehog drew the portal all around him as he floating backward inside it. Little did Mephiles know, things were going to become much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 True Darkness

True Darkness

By dokurod

I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fanfiction. I am here to have fun and write, and get hese ideas into the computer b4 I go insane thinking bout it. enjoy. This is chapter one of the crossoverbetween bayonetta and sonic characters.

CHAPTER ONE

Little had mephiles known before he ported away, a panther laid crouched above him, listening to his every word. She had masked her presence from him, a gift that the beast within form, allowed. She twitched her tail, confused at what the creature had said before he vanished.

She thought * I do not wish to meddle in the affairs of others.* *however this being.. has a serious power about him… and even then, its like he was holding it back somehow as well…* she stayed there, in form form for some time. Then she decided. * I will find them, of whom he is searching for. I will help hose he wishes to wrong, and perhaps gain some information as well* just as the cat went to stand up and begin to move again, she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a new presence.. this one.. it was.. not black and corrupted.. it felt like a natural force, but at the same time… she frowned. Curiosity did kill the cat, but she wanted to know what that was. As she focused on finding the natural source, her pendant around her neck lit up. It shone gently for a second, then grew in light the harder she concentrated. She closed her eyes.. *hmm… now where..* after a moment she poppd her eyes open in her panther form and took off. * it seems, that location of this power is… ahh. there.* she had been running up and down rooftops to get to her location, and now stood frozen at what she saw. * it.. cant .. be… THIS is were the power I felt was coming from?* she watched as a blue hedgehog was racing around the town, she had a good view of what was happening. Suddenly she heard a new voice come elsewere, and a red and black hedgehog came crashing through the wall of a building. He started yelling and the blue hedgehog madly " YOU STUPID FAKER , do you realize what YOU JUST DID?"

The blue hedgehog called back "what? Cmon shady all I did was put a little exlax in the cake for your boss'es party at GUN." The hedgehog grinned mischeviously. The red hedgehog however, roared in rage. " YOU HAD THEM STUCK ON A SHITTER FOR WEEKS!" "how am I going to explain that to my boss?" the red hedgehog continued to chase after the blue one, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them. The panther sat down and smirked. * well now. This will be interesting.* then she had a new thought. What if these were the ones the dark one was hunting down? The blue hedgehog retorted back" hey! Why you using such a dihareah mouthed term?" " I believe theres other terms for that…" the blue hedge hog then started to list all the names he knew, while the red and black hedgehog just raged more. "I DON'T CARE NOW SHUT UP AND DIE!" the black hedgehog growled and a red aura of power seemed to grow out of him and surround him from his foot to his head. "ooh so shady wants to play, lets go then" the blue hedgehog then continued to increase his speed until he became a blue blur, dodging all sorts of incoming traffic as he raced down the road" he then smirked and continued to list all the names for toilets, just because he knew it would annoy the crap out of sShadow. " lets see.. thunderbox, superbowl of the browns.. the swirly… the bog… hmm. What else?" by now she black hedgehog had started to speed up faster, and was preparing a attack unbeknownst to the blue hedgehog. The black hedgehof hissed in rage. "I. Do not. Care. So.. SHUT UP !" he then released his attack, a large beam of energy and light shot right out of the dark hedgehogs hand, and fired several more at the blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog, or course, was too busy thinking of more names for the toilet.. and he noticed it at the last second, all he could do was look in surprise. "WHAT THE FU-" "OH HELL NAW SHADOW!" a new female voice rang out like a bell in the night, crisp and clear, and they were spoken with warning. Just as the bolt hit, a RUMBLE sounded , with a explosion. As the dust cleared a amused panther watched as a pink hedgehog stood there with piko piko hammer, she had knocked down some walls to serve as cover for the blue hedgehog. "heh thanks Ames!" the pink hedgehog just glared at them both. She spoke finally after glaring at shadow too, after he finally let his attack disperse in red wisps from his hand. " you know im tired of your arguments. Shadow you do things wrong, you should not have attacked him." At this the dark hedgehog just glared back at Amy. " as for you- the pink hedgehog glared back at sonic. "you know damn well YOU should not have done that. You can kiss goodbye the chili dog I was going to buy you as well" the blue hedgehogs eyes widened for a moment, then he bawled chasing after Amy "NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" at this, Shadow just turned his back to suppress a snicker while Amy just walked off.

Suddenly a bkack sphere popped out of nowhere, sending it firing at the blue hedgehog, then more and more appeared, attacking the black hedgehog while several also attacked amy "What..!" Shadow dodged the first one just in time, and watched in disbelief as a hole in the ground formed on impact with where he had just been standing. The blue hedgehog, had however seen it coming as he'd been standing in front of were the lack sphere formed. "looks like someone wants to play shady, you been making friends?" the black hedgehog shot back "shut up you moron and dodge!" The panther watched worriedly from the sidelines. * I do suppose it is time I introduced myself, knowing their threat is now here.* she leaped off the top of the building, her beast within form letting out a yowling scream of battle. Both hedgehogs looked up in surprise. Shadow and Sonic looked up in surprise to see a panther, padding slowly toward them, unfazed as the dark orbs attacked her as well. Her blue aura grew, protecting her from the attacks. They watched dumbfounded, as she then extended her aura of power to them as a shield to protect them. The blue hedgehog grinned " soooooo…. Shady, man you have indeed been making friends!" Shadow said nothing, yet he was speaking to the cat through his mind. She transmitted a messege to him. * if you are not careful you will tired yourselves out. That is what your enemy wants* Shadow retorted back * and how do I know you are not my enemy?* the cat replied, watching him with blood colored eyes, *one you have fought before has returned, revenge and hatred are with him, they have become in his aura, as I witnessed the other night.* Shadow frowned. One he had fought before? This cat made him uneasy. She looked as if she belonged to a different world. Just then, a roar of range and anger sounded. "SO WHOS YOUR NEW FRIEND?" Shadow became wide eyed at this voice.. it couldn't be… no.. it .. CANT BE! "just as those thoughts came from him, a dark hand shot out from a warp hole in the ground, latching onto Shadow's ankle... "HEY!" Sonic saw Shadow being pulled towards the black hole, and as he tried to get close to help Shadow, 5 more black spheres came and blocked his path to Shadow. The blue hedgehog cursed under his breath. The panther however, had begun to shift into a form more human, and then before them stood a woman with dark black hair. She had her eyes closed, as if concentrating. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She called out " Very well i think you have made a good enough impression now Mephiles, let Shadow go or i will be forced to intervene." A dark and mocking voice answered: " Or what? do you have a clue how long i have sat and waited for my such opportunities or revenge?" " BWAHAHAHA!" revenge, sweet slaughter, all for of which i have waited, i have waited to watch them feel what i felt long ago!" FOR TAKING IBLIS FROM ME!" Shadow grunted out a few words, still struggling with the hand that held his foot. " so.. its.. you.. after all." " come back for more?" Suddenly the Black hedgehog let loose his Chaos and the red aura of power emitted from him, once more, and every black sphere that sat there faded away, and the hand that held shadow faded to dust and the black portal closed. "so you have made friends, who cares." the dark haunting cold voice continued on speaking. "Im sorry to say that wont be enough to save you however!" "ahahah." "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Just then a black and purple hole appeared, then exploded into a pillar of dark energy. "feeeee..." "WEUUUOOOOM" Sonic and Shadow had to brace themselves for the shockwave, but the witch however, merely stood there, her hair blowing in the wind, unfazed, and actually looking bored. The pillar split in half , and a crystalline figure stepped out of it in the shape of a hedgehog. "Dance.."" Dance for me, i want to see you Dance!" Mephiles sneered and launched himself at Shadow to attack.

Heeheehee. Bwahaha. Hehuehue. Well.. Wattya think of chapter one? Gimme opinions, no buttkissers. Give me honest opinions i can take the heat ;) dw.


	3. Chapter 3 True Darkness

True Darkness

Chapter 3

By Dokurod

Yo ladies and gents, sorry if my spelling is kinda crappy, I'll work on that as we go and oh yeah I don't own anything, none of the characters, or anything else I do. The ideas got tah flo though baby! So sit back and enjoy.

Shadow watched as Mephiles charged forward and grabbed him by his throat, and hurled him into the wall. Mephiles was so fast that Shadow could'nt even groan out in pain from being smashed on a few walls. "that's enough." *BANG* the witch in black had seemed to have had enough of Mephiles. So she shot him in the back to stop him from moving anf to focus on her. The Crystalline figure rolled a angry and surprised green eye back at her while slowly turning his head to look at her."You have no business here." Leave." The witch answered back, "Im afraid I cant do that." Mephiles retorted back "And just why not?" the witch answered: "That is none of your concern, and I take it your aren't just going to walk off and leave them be hmm?" "ok then Mephiles.""you want to dance?" "Dance with me if you think youre hot on your feet. Let's go." Mephiles looked the witch up and down for a moment or two. * the woman here… she seems familiar somehow.. but I cannot pinpoint it… I have no time to play. I must carry out my plan…* Mephiles turned his back to the witch and spoke out coldly " I do not have time to play, perhaps antoher time." With that being said, he looked around quickly for his target.. *hmm were is that brat…Aaahh… there. There she is.* hi target was the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. He closed his eyes and listened. * I must be exact in her location…* with a snap of his wrist he conjured a black hole just under Amy that had started to cause her to sink into it, like quicksand. Amy let out a scream that got the attention of the Witch and she snapped into panther form, popped out, then struck a dance pose. " come, my summon, from the world of hell, Hekatoncheir!" "Arise!"

As she spoke her hair formed in black strands all over the place, swarmed into a gigantic black pillar, then a circle of hell appeared, the devils circle, at each point of the devils star arose a black hand and arm, one pulled out Amy from the black hole Mephiles created. As for the Crystal hedgehog, he just stood there. If he had a mouth, hed prolly have it open by now. The only way one could tell he was surprised was by the way his eyes widened in shock. He looked at the woman.* It cant be. It. Cant. Be. * one of Hekatoncheir's arms came around and slammed into Mephiles, throwing him from his feet. He cast a warp just in time to avoid being crushed into the wall. * More than what I thought would happen here.. plan failed.. I will have to retreat….* He poofed into a black hole and then ported away, while Amy laid safely in Hekatoncheirs arms. The woman was sitting on a hand as well, looking calmly at the girl. Sonic had chased after Shadow to see if he was alright after his knockdown with Mephiles. By the time Shadow had been revived, the four of them started to converse with each other. Shadow could barelt talk, but he looked at the woman suspiciously. "who are you?"

The woman responded " I am Bayonetta, a Umbra witch. There are others of my kind but only one." Again Shadow tried to ask a question, but was cut short when he coughed up a little of blood, and Sonic who was supporting him looked at Shadow with concern. " oyu don't sound too good man.." Bayonetta looked at Shadow closely. "give him to me and come with me." Sonic was about to ask were they were going when a dark blood red circle opened up on the floor, and a bald man rose up from it. He answered, " the gates of hell. Were else?"

Sonic asked, who the heck are oyu man?!" the man replied "calm your ass down. Im Rodin, owner of gates of hell." Bayonetta called out, we can do introductions later." Rodin grab the girl." Rodin replied " yeah yeah can I get you a ladder so you can get off my back?"

Minnutes later they were seated at the bar with Amy slightly in shock, Sonic in a place of trying to understand it all, and Shadow was glowering in the corner, growling about payback. Then Bayonetta spoke up and said " that girl Amy, whats her background?" Sonic answered "I don't know, she never talks much bout it." Bayonetta frowned. " that girl absorbed a bit of my magic you know." Sonic and Shadow looked at her like she grew 5 heads. They both said in unision " she did what?!" " She could be trained to be a Umbra witch." Amy overheard and turned to face them. "really?" she said looking at Bayonetta. "yes." "I want to learn how to do this then"

Bayonetta smiled. "Very well. But know that while I may be powerful myself, it took me at least 3 years to master my abilities. Even so, I am still mastering even the new ones." She seemed to look at Rodin at that point. "4 hells gate specials. Make it snappy." Rodin grinned. "4 specials comin up!" Amy then broke in, " ill do it." Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog with surprise, and Shadow merely listened closely. "Ames…." Amy turned around and snapped at sonic, " That's ENOUGH sonic!" The blue hedgehogs eyes got all big as he watche the girl rage: "THAT BASTARD MEPHILES ISNT TAKING OYU FROM ME AGAIN EVER DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I FELT WHEN I LOST YOU THAT DAY?!"

Amy crumpled to the floor, tears in her eyes and her head in her hands, as Sonic then understood. He didn't say anything however, just nodded at her. He knew Amy loved him. Ever since thye were little, he knew. Amy looked back at Bayonetta. "teach me how to be one of the Umbra please, so I can protect those dear to me." Bayonetta looked at the girl for some time then answered: "Alright then. But beware that dark hedgehog has plans it seems." She thought for a minute, then said, "Sonic and Shadow will be safe here, in Hells Gate." Amy smiled at Bayonetta and said "teach me to be strong." "I will try to Amy." Was Bayonettas only reply.


	4. Chapter 4 True Darkness

TRUE DARKNESS CHAPTER 4

Alright people. I find some of you might be bored. I'm changing that. Im putting my best in from now on, I mean it, and I'll try not to bore you horribly. I do not own any of the Sonic the hedgehog characters or any Bayonetta characters. One more thing. The very first thing you see whne oyu click on my stories, that is prologue don't get confused, it just feels easier to call it a chapter, so chapter one, thanks. No, shall we get this party started?

Chapter 4

Amy was training for becoming a Umbra witch. Bayonetta looked at Amy that day and warned her of what was to come. No matter. She would face it no matter what. She couldn't let Mephiles kill Sonic again. No. Never. Not while she could do something about it. It had only been a week before her long dark haired friend decided to begin Amy's training. The Witch had taken Amy to her world, and made their training ground a old abandoned and crumbling colusseum. As she ran around the path and could see the outline of the colusseum on the distance, a voice called out to her, " and just might you be, trespassing upon MY domain? " Amy stopped running in surprise and looked around for the voice, ready to fire a fast retort at whoever spoke. " no child." "up here." Amy looked up to find a gold colored circle with lines and runes all over it, it wash uge and hovered in the air several feet above her, when it spoke, it made the trees move. Amy replied nervously.." Uhm… im meeting someone…" "So I see" Amy gasped as something began to form out of the golden runed circle, it formed in a bright golden light, brightened to intense levels for a moment, then it stopped. Amy uncovered her eyes and looked up again and nearly screamed. There, flying up above her was something with a upside down face, it possessed a dragons form and tail, but had white wings on it, similar to those of a angel. Just above were the creatures face was, two dragons heads peered down at her, the one that was blue was looking at her with curiousity while the flaming one was looking at her suspiciously. The creature spoke " there is no need to be afraid my child." Amy blinked. " I am merely curious as to why you are here." "as if you will understand I have had… run ins im afraid, with certain people that do not go well." For then or me." Amy suddenly got the urge to look down, and let loose a huge grin when she saw that the once bare ground was now sprouting and blooming with flowers of all sorts and colors, and bent to pick a pretty red one she saw up, as she did so she spoke " I'm Amy Rose, who might you be?" The creature seemed to be amused as he answered her question " I am Fortitudo, and I welcome you to my colusseum, Amy Rose."

Amy looked up and smiled, "come with me to the colusseum, I have a friend waiting there for me" Fortitudo replied "Very well. I will come with you." As the giant dragon hovered over her, each step she took the dragon followed her and and along the path, flowers bloomed everywere as they moved to the colusseum. Amy couldn't help but giggle as she saw the flower and everything come to life as they walked. "Sometihng amuses you my child ?" Amy replied grinning " you make this place turn to life, its beautiful" Fortitiudo seemed to be absorbing her words as they walked. Just as they neared the colusseum doors, the dragon called out to her "Halt child." Amy stopped and looked up in surprise at Fortitudo. "Whats wrong?" she asked. His eyes, though made of pale white stone, seemed to crackle for a moment, and he didn't look amused. " I sense the presence of one I have fought before here.. she tore me limb from limb, tore me asunder, get on my back child, this may be bad." Fortitudo quickly picked up Amy in its clawed hand and put her on top of his head. "Hang on. Do not let go." Amy nodded, knowing something was going on. the creature began to fly into the center of the colusseum, and as he flew, Amy got a message in her head from a very pissed off witch. *BY WHAT MEANS DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?!* Amy winced and thought back * he means no harm he concerned for me that's all, he detects something that slightly disturbs him here* Bayonetta snorted at her in her mind * that is because he senses me, Amy.* Amy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and thought back * so it was you that tore him apart like he said* *yes but it was my job then… * Fortitudo in the meantime, had landed in the center of the culosseum and let out a roar from both dragon heads , it thundered and seemed to reach into every crack and crevice of the old culosseum, and Amy watched as the colosseum began to rebuild itself stone by stone, until the colosseum was fully rebuilt and stood proudly again, and the sun beamed golden above it like a star that lit up the colosseum. Fortitude roared again, only this time, it was a roar of rage and anger. "COME OUT!" " I am aware of yourself show your presence to me now!" Bayonetta leaped out in her panther form onto the top of the colusseum, and changed back into her normal form. She balanced on top of one of the column that balanced the culosseum roof. Bayonetta called out to Fortitudo, " I see you have met my new pupil in training." Fortitiudo went silent for a moment, so Bayonetta continued to speak. "I am training that girl in the power of the Umbra. Will you interfere or not?" Fortitudo now spoke " I cannot allow such a girl to be tainted by your black magic." Bayonetta was starting to get pissed again. " my magic art wont change her only give her power to protect the ones she loves" Bayonetta's eyes flashed she drew her guns. Amy spoke up at seeing things get tense and screamed at them "no STOP!" The both paused. "what is it little one" Bayonetta, who had asked this question, had nto taken her eyes off Fortitudo. They were staring each other down, but listening to Amy. " please, no fighting, Fortitudo has not harmed me Bayonetta." "And you Fortitudo, its true, I want power to protect the ones I love because I lost someone dear to me and the threat has returned!" "I don't want it happening again!" Fortitudo rumbled out a response " My child, I understand. However I still cannot be assured of you not being tainted, your soul, I do not wish for it to waver and disappear, like a doused flame."

Fortitudo continued to speak " however there is one option for us all." Bayonetta looking up, narrowing her eyes at him. "And this option is?" Fortitudo answered " I could become one of the demons she has made a contract with." Bayonetta snorted. "yes but you are no demon." Fortitudo said " Little do you know, that it doesn't matter." " I can become bound to her any time we both agree, while hse can continue training as a Umbra, she will have access to both clans power." "what say you Bayonetta and Amy Rose?" Bayonetta seemd to be honestly considering this. * its not that hes trying to do her harm, for sure.. he merely wants to shield her and guide her to ensure that she does not have a untimely fall by being consumed by power… like the lumen dsage once was…* Amy was considering it as well. * be consumed by the power the Umbra have? That tempting?... I should take Foritudo's help, hes been a good friend and seems to want to only help* Bayonetta was the first to speak while Fortitudo hovered in the arena above them, waiting for their answer. " alright fine, I agree to allow her to carry the power of both light and darkness, the power of both clans, Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch." Amy grinned and said " Alright ok I'll gladly accept you by my side Fortitudo, but only with one eeny meeny exception." Amy still stoof on Fortitudos back and could hear a rumble of surprise from both dragon heads, mirroring no doubt how Foritudo felt as well. Fortitudo answered, "What is your request?" Amy answered, "become a friend and stay a friend, not just a angel bound to me." Fortitudo's dragon heads let out a rumble of shock, louder and more clearer this time. "….very well my child.." Fortitudo's shock then turned to a smile. " you shall have my friendship then." Amy grinned. Bayonetta said " I hate to interrupt but it is time for the binding between you two." Fortitudo and Amy answered "of course." Surprising both the dragon and Amy. "hehehe" Amy started to laugh fully and grinned. Even Fortitudo began to take joy at that their shared speech, and his twin dragons mirrored that by letting out what sounded like half between a roar and a rumble. "Bayonetta let us begin and start this" Bayonetta nodded approval and began to chant some words: "AGRAA ORS, ZNURZA, LISSE VENAKOR!" A pentagram lit up with half of it the devils star and the other half resembled a halo similar to Fortitiduos, and he let Amy stand in the middle of the half dark and light circle of power. Suddenly it began to morph into a new circle, Amy watched beneath her as she hovered a few inches above it as the Sun part of the magic runed circle bagan to move the the center, while the moon moved as well, while the sun sat in the center the moon lined its edge with the inside of the sun, signifying two clans power now bound. Bayonetta uttered one last chant while Fortitudo watched and absorbed everything, preparing to be bound to this girl for life, and perhaps even through death as well. Fortitudo began to think slowly to himself " I hope you will accept me as a guide my child, for all eternity…" He had not told her of the secret between joining blood between Umbra and Lumen Sage. However Bayonetta seemed to read his mind, and met his gaze when he looked over at her. She merely nodded once, and Fortitudo nodded back." Bayonetta uttered the ladt words to bind them " LUTTCHRA NUREKTAA AGRAA ORS!" suddenly, Gold and black threads reached up from the magic circle Amy hovered over, and enveloped her from head to her feet completely. It began to glow softly with purple and gold lines covering a encased Amy from head to toe over the circle, wich now continued to change her. Suddenly the glowing intensified, and with one last bright light, there stood Amy, her clothing completely gone, along with some of her features of her body. She wasn't pure hedgehog anymore. She became something other, between human and hedgehog, it was a part of the binding. Now Amy stood there, dectecting the change. She still have her pink ears, heair, and tail, her skin was human colored only a tiny tinge of pink was seen on her skin. Bayonetta smiled, while Amy stood there blushing, no aware she was naked, covering herself with her hair, wich had turned a lighter shade of pink, pinkish white, and grown to the point were it touched the ground instraight strands that seemed to hug her body close. The sign of her being part Umbra and Sage was symbols of the Lumen Sages sun symbol and the Umbran moon together like on the magic circle, wich now faded to nothingness, it crumpled like dust, and was carriedaway by the wind. Fortitudo spoke as the strands then began to envelop him as well, seeming to suck him into Amys arms, and instead of her old golden bracelet on her wrist, a new one formed, in the shape of a blue dragon encircling her wrist and part of her arm, while a similar effect took place on her other arm, a red and gold dragon bracelet encircled her other wrist and part of her forearm. " Now then my Child, go with my power. Call on my should you need me, and I will be ready." When Foritudo fully disappeared, the eyes on the dragon bracelets on amys wrist lit up, one set eyes of blue, the other eyes of red, lit up, the dragon's heads resting their heads on the top of Amy's hands. Bayonetta spoke out, "Now is where you training truly begins, as we have gotten you your first contracted demon." Amy could Only grin as her hair ruffled around her, and the two disapeare into the gates of hell, and Amy was ready to begin her training at any time. As they stepped through the portal, a red lynx was watching close by and monitoring the events she had seen. * what.. are you doing Cereza, allowing such power to flow through that child? It nearly destroyed you as well!.. hmm.. suppose it is time to introduce myself to Cereza's new pupil. This will be fun.*


	5. Chapter 5 True Darkness

Ok people. This is True Darkness chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy. Im gnna make this one if the best fanfictions out there, but I want your guy's help! Yup, that's right, so send me ideas opinions, questions? I got answers ;) messege me. Other than that I don't own any of the Bayonetta characters or Sonic the Hedgehog characters so please enjoy andi do look over my stories, but only to see were I left off ant how I can begin the next chapter. I think im also gnna start developing cliffhangers in the chapters to keep ya hooked. Yeah im mean I know.:P

Chapter 5

As they entered the Gates of Hell, Amy was tossed a robe to cover herself from Bayonetta, and Amy quickly put it on, becaue the two hedgehogs Sonic and Shadow burst in the room seconds after they detected their return. Sonic burst out "AMY!" Shadow looked relieved to see her as much as Sonic did. Shadow asked calmly, "And where have you been?" Bayonetta replied "getting Amy her first demon contract." "Or should I say angel contract." Sonic and Shadows eyes got big as Amy turned to them and showed them her two dragon bracelets and explained to them about her binding to fortitude and how they met. Shadow spoke up " So that's how you got those, and your aura more… noticeable." Shadow and Sonic sighed. Amy could tell something was up. Coincidentally, so did Bayonetta because she asked " what is it now you two?" Shadow and Sonic looked at her. Sonic was the first to speak. " We know youre busy with Amy but.. we can'y ust sit back like cowards and let Amy have all the fun." He grinned as he said this and Shadow piped up "Remember, I have defeated Mephiles before." He spoke again "as it was no easy task, it can still be done." Amy looked at them both and Sonic spoke again "Ames I owe that son of a bitch payback because of him killing me that time." Amy nodded and then said "ok but know this, he no doubt wants you and Shadow, and I don't want to lose either of you." Bayonetta spoke up then " I have friends who got connections that will help you become stronger as well if you like, all your friend can be trained to defend themselves better." "Bring them all to the Gates of Hell."

Then she called out "Rodin?" Rodin came from the floor in another of his blood red transport portals, thusly scaring the shit out of the blue hedgehog while Shadow just smirked. The hedgehog groaned at him after he tripped on a table that was behind him "You're never gonna stop doing that are you?" Rodin just smirked and said "What? Gotta keep things lively ya know." Bayonetta laughed, then got serious again while Amy couldn't help but crack a small smile. Bayonetta spoke again and looked at Rodin and said "Give them their WPD's."

Rodin said "ah'right follow me." They followed rodin to the barstools as he got behind the counter and opened a hidden storage unit, filled with weapons draped on the walls of the storage. "My secret stash ladies and Gentlemen." Roding grinned as he saw Shadows eyes widen in interest. Shadow said "So im not the only one with a liking for flashy technology and sweet rides."

Rodin grinned and said, "Show me some of your stuff sometime, perhaps we can work together a few interesting things!" "Ahem"Bayonetta interrupted "Rodin if you please, the WPD's?" Rodin grumbled "yeah yeah woman, my services don't come for free either ya know." Bayonetta replied annoyedly " Another looking to fill his pockets." Rodin brought out a box from the other side of the counter, ignoring Bayonettas comment. "And here we are people." Rodin uncovered the box to show them all the wrist bracelets, they looked like the normal gold ones Sonic, Shadow, and Amy used to wear, except they had inscriptions engraved into them , Umbran Symbols enlaced the each of the bands in the box, and each had a jewel on it, one was sky blue with a hint of green, the other was red with black. Rodin handed the black and red jeweled one to Shadow, and Sonic got a blue green one. Rodin said, "Amy doesn't need one because she is Umbran and can come and go as she likes." Amy grinned and looked down at her wrists, wich were adorned with Fortitudos power. Were the rec dragon was, she could feel slight heat on that hand, and while the dragon of ice curled on her other hand, she could feel a slight chill from it. "Not so sure I'd have room anyway" Amy grinned and showed Rodin the Bracelets, turning the man a couple different colors ranging from purple to green. Shadow and Sonic peered over her at them, also envious. Bayonetta smiled as both Hedgehog were now wearing a WPD attached to their wrists."Go have fun in your world but be careful, Mephiles is most likely on the lookout, be back soon as well for both your training starts soon." Both Hedgehogs nodded. "As for you Amy come with me, it's time overdue we starting teaching you your powers." Amy nodded. "let's go." "Oh one more thing. Say these words out loud, so you can be clothed, you can't train in that robe." Amy grinned "Ok big sister what's the word?"

Bayonetta grinned. "hmmm.. not bad I could get used to be called big sister." "Anyway, say LOCJ DRA COLORRES." Amy began to repeat those words "LOCJ DRA COLORRES…" then she felt something else in her head, encouraging her to say the words other than Bayonetta taught her "….FRER NYOD TDOMASTE!"

Bayonetta watched in shock as the pink girl's hair reached out and wrapped itself around the girls tiny half human body, an enlaced it, literally. Her pink Hair helped form a out fit that had lace on her hips that started out light pink and went to dark pink, then to red and then black, down the sides of her legs, while the rest that surrounded her body was dark rose red in leather with the black outlining of a roses and thorns that were madeon it, looking as if they were hugging to her body, as if they had power of their own, her gloves were part lace and leather too, with the dragon bracelets on top of her gloves. Her hair however, had begun to wing itself to her words, little glowing orbs formed as her hair straightened out into long lines morphing into her suit, and her hair covered part of her chest, like bangs, only they circled back to the back of her head, then went back down again, it was morphing itself to her, it continued to morph as Bayonetta watched in surprise, Amy's hair kept on folding to her own will and design. On the top of her head, two roses bloomed, and where the glowing rose red orbs stood, petals started coming out of the orbs. Her hair was becoming the vines, and roses were blooming there, caressing her hair. Her heels became black to match the side of her legs were the lace turned black, and for each foot more black rose outlining were made. Finally her transformation stopped, and Amy stared at herself in a mirror, amazed at what she saw, her pink ears and green eyes perfectly complimented everything, it seemed everything was perfect. Bayonetta walked over to where Amy stood. "you seem ready. Lets go." Amy nodded and gently touched one of the glowing roses in her hair. Then a voice not her own came into her head as she walked with Bayonetta to their friends old colusseum * so my child, you like my contribution to your attire?* Amy's eyes lit up in delight as she thought back to Fortitudo *How is it you can speak to me? And thanks for the roses by the way, they are beautiful* Fortitudo replied * I am bound to you so I can communicate to you any time, you can do the same as well, my child, be wary of the witch's trials and training, she means to teach, but she is serious.* Amy grinned. They were now in the center of the colussuem, and Bayonetta turned to her. "Summon your bound one of which you contracted with." *Fortitiudo what do I do? I need to bring you forth* Fortitudo replied*Find the words in your heart like you did with your transformation* *ok.*

Amy concentrated, while Bayonetta waited calmly, watching her. Amy's ears lowered slight as she concentrated. Then finally it was time. "OKTISAAN CUUBDORR MIENRANN YURSHINN!" then everything seemed to explode, and a pleased looking Fortitudo came out of a golden colored halo that glowed on the ground. He then unfolded his gigantic angel wings from his back and stretched them out, sighing." Ah my child, your summon succeeds, it feels good to taste the air again." Bayonetta said, "Alright, one of my summons is going to fight you, and you won't know what it is, just fight it, I will act like you are a enemy so you will have to watch for them and me." Amy nodded. Bayonetta leaped back from Amy, and called out "AVAVAGO!"

Amy looked where a red circle opened wide, and the sky turned blood red with the amount of power being released. A gigantic dragon-like head came out of the circle, attached to a long black neck. The creature snarled at the girl and dove for Amy, but Foritiudo was there. His fire dragon head released several flaming fireballs, and the ice head let loose several icy orbs of death, straight at the witch's summon. Fortitudo snarled in rage at the Gomorrah that had been summoned, and Amy noticed just in time to avoid a Umbran Spear launched by Bayonetta. Bayonetta threw the punches and kicks and it was Amy's job to dodge each one for now, as they had decided earlier. Bayonetta was being careful not to launch any Madama hands at Amy, Though Bayonetta could however, feel Madama's power wanting to pop out, she had suppressed it and kept it down for now. She grinned at Amy, which confused the girl for a second. Bayonetta dropped low to the ground for a second, swept her legs and cast a Umbran Portal kick, and would have come crashing down on Amy had the girl not kept her senses fully aware. Fortitudo and Gomorrah were scrapping in the colusseum, Fortitudo didn't like to fight, normally he would have avoided such circumstances, but this made both Amy and he stronger, so he kept silent. Gomorrah sneered at him and dove for Fortitudo, and foritudo dodged barely, leaving just enough time for Foritudo to put together his attack. He despised this summon, because even though it was just a head, it could stretch out to reach him. "He who asks for it is going to receive it!" roared Fortitudo as he launched several fire and ice balls at the summon, only this time they had a slight perk. Gomorrah dodged and Fortitudo couldn't help but smirk, because like a boomerang, the deadly spheres came back and exploded into the back of Gomorrah's head, leaving a opening for a new attack as the witch's summon was shaking the blows from him."fffsssshhsssssssssssss…." Gomorra's only speech made after Fortitudos attack. Gomoorah had now righted himself and looked up, only to find no Foritudo in sight, he looked up, and even down. "Behind you, demon." Gomorrah quickly turned around in surprise only to have Fortitudos huge dragon tail smash into his face. "BUUOOMP!" Gomorrah reeled backwards and roared in rage, but as he went to roar again, he found he could'nt. Fortitudo's dragon heads were encircled around his throat and squeezing the life out of him, the the dragons each grabbed one horn on each side of Gomorrah's head and pulled, harder and harder and finally-"CRACK!"Gomorrah split in two, screaming in pain and he was ripped in half. He finally disapared back into the blood red portal, barely alive and giving Fortitudo a enraged glare as he disappeared. Fortitudo grinned, and looked back to check on his dear child, Amy. Amy had heard the screaming from Gomorrah, and Bayonetta suddenly narrowed her eyes in irritation and threw a attack at Amy, now trying to catch the girl by surprise, it didn't work however. "BWAM" a Madama foot came crashing down, nearly getting Amy, and triggered Witch Time, Amy didn't understand why things looked purple all of a sudden, but ignored it and attacked Bayonetta, she held both hand above her head and summons Fortitudo's rage and power, fire cloaked her one fist, the other was surrounded with a torrent of icy cold power, and threw a punch at Bayonetta, Amy's witch time caught Bayonetta off guard and Amy's punch connected with Bayonetta's stomach, earning a groan from her as she sailed backwards, but landed on her feet. Bayonetta called out "That's good Amy, always be on your guard. As for your dragon pet I believe he was able to win against Gomorrah." Amy puzzled in wonder at this, but she heard a rumble above her and looked up to find Fortitudo flying above them, folding in his wings and settling down on the ground, standing beside them. Fortitudo spoke: "Very harsh your summon is, Bayonetta. I can see why my other angels around me despised him." Bayonetta merely smirked and retorted back "You ought to see my other summons then." "I think I will pass upon that offer for now" the dragon replied. Suddenly, Rodin popped out of nowhere through his portal, he stood before them, his mouth in a furious line. He hissed out at the three, "We have trouble. It seems Shadow just messaged me through the WPD." "And?" Bayonetta asked. The bald man replied, "It seems that they have run smack into Mephiles again." Amy's eyes widened. " I'm going to them then, Bayonetta, you coming?" Bayonetta shook her head. "With Fortitudo, you'll be fine. He isn't that powerful, just a pest." Amy could agree to that. Quickly she imagined herself and Fortitudo in their home world. She closed her eyes again in concentration while Fortitudo hovered his dragon heads over her protectively. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she called out, her voice raw with power: " UBBADAI GITVEDEN ORLS!" (open the gate between worlds) The moon turned blood red and the portal cracked open for her, and black threads surrounded them pulling them into the devil's star pentagram that had opened up, and pulled them into it, teleporting them to Amy's world.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm back after the weekend, and its February the 3rd that I have written this chapter, sorry for not writing, if it annoys anyone but I lack the means necessary to write at home. I use a school laptop to write my fanfictions. Ok I don't own anything, any of the sonic or Bayonetta characters. Im also tempted to bring Hades into this fanfic, with a couple more interesting tidbits… Do you think I should go for it?... ok here's chapter 6, no Hades yet until you talk to me tho. Huehuehue. :P

Chapter 6

Amy's thoughts were in a turmoil of emotions. Hatred. Disgust. Let's not forget the main emotion, Fear. But Amy put aside that fear because as Bayonetta had tought her, if she had to be scared she would use it as a motivator, not something to hold her down. It was to basically break that chain before it choked you out. Fortitudo spoke out as soon as they entered Amy's world " I sense the dark Hedgehog near, let us make haste child." Amy nodded calmly and jumped high up in the air to Fortitudo's dragon like hand. "Hurry Fortitudo, I don't think Mephiles will wait for us." Fortitudo merely nodded and unfolded his gigantic angel wings. The dragon began to pick up speed as he lifted off the ground. Suddenly Fortitudo spoke again " I sense enemies incoming, prepare yourself child."

Amy's eyes flashed in rage as she saw several dark shapes begin to form on the horizon. Amy's rage seemed the thicken the air around the pink hedgehog girl. Amy thought, * So, is this a last ditch effort Mephiles, to slow us down? Hah, you're pathetic.* she spoke to the dragon. "Prepare your fires and prepare for full speed ahead."Fortitudo called back, "As you wish." As soon as Fortitudo got within ranged of the hovering dark things, Amy discovered they look similar to Mephiles. "I hope you're watching Mehpiles, because you can watch what's going to happen, as soon as I get my hands on you!"Amy roared. Fortitudo couldn't help but smile at this child, she had come a long way from a scared child to a well trained fighter. Fortitudo began launching several projectiles of ice and flame at the miniature shades Mephiles had made. FWWWOOM!" "FWWOOM!" he began to count as he started to destroy them. Amy however, was on top of Fortitudo her gifts of fire and ice from fortitudo had begun to shine and emit energy, stronger than before. She watched as several Shades hurled themselves at Fortitudo and Amy. She sneered and raised her hand, and felt the need to seriously woop some ass. Energy flared from both her hands and then exploded out of her palms. Amy grinned at this new ability she had found. She imagined it being like a sort of machinegun on each hand. Amy started in surprise as the dragons on her hands morphed and grew biggers, their jaws opened on each hand, from its dragons gaping maw, red and blue energy was seen and each dragons eyes were lit up. Amy grinned and fired away at a shade that came too close. She had hit its wing and watched as it fell screaming to the ground. She saw a bunch more begin to form, and she began to get angry again. Amy cast a angry eye at the forming mob of Shades and lifted both hands, and the dragon jaws opened, mirroring her intentions. Amy's eyes flashed in triumph as she them fall. Fortitudo, was also treating them like fish in a barrel. Amy noticed the dragon was beginning to slow down and she called out " we are here?" Fortitudo replied "Yes, beware, I sense a dark presence below us stronger than before." Amy merely snorted. She wasn't going to let Mephiles chase after Shadow and Sonic and get away with it. She still wanted to pay him back for killing sonic that day. The moment she turned around and saw Sonic laying dead in the princess's arms, she would never forget that. And as she thought about that, it just reminded her about how caniving Mephiles really was. She and Fortitudo landed on the ground, and Amy looked around. As they landed through the cloud and onto the ground, she atmosphere was darker, and everything looked like it was dying, and it was all because of spotted a flower growing alone amidst all the dead debris and once livjng plantlife. Amy walked over and picked the flower, gaxed at it for a second and then whispered " I will save this land from Mephiles.." Fortitudo suddenly roared and Amy snapped her head back at the granit faced dragon in surprise. "What is it Fortitudo?" Fortitudos eyes seemed to crackle in anger as he said, "Mephiles is here. He knew we would come." Amy smirked. So the idiot wanted to trap her. She was the target all along. She could make this work to her advantage, but Sonic and Shadow were the priority. Amy sneered. She would beat the living fuck out of Mephiles until he told her where they where. So she roared out, channeling all her rage and anger into her voice, "COME OUT MEPHILES WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE.!" She was answered by a sneer and a dark portal opening up 20 feet away from them. The Crystalline hedgehog rose out of it. He ppened his eyes and snickered. Amy started to laugh. This got Mephiles attention, because he scowled at her in rage. "And what are you doing in my realm? Who are you?" This caused Amy to laugh even harder. She finally stopped laughing long enough to tell him "What…. You.. don't.. recognize me?" "ahahahhahah…" HAHAHAHHAHAH" Amy finally stopped laughing while even Fortitudo had a grin on his face. Mephiles however, was not amused. His eyes began to glow more than ever, and he glared at her. * her presence is familiar but she looks nothing like…* Amy interrupted his thoughts and said, "You have some friends of mine and I have come to get them back." That got Mephiles thinking again. * the only ones I have.. acquired recently are.. that black hedgehog and the blue one… * Mephile's eyes widened in realization. * aaahhh.. so.. this girl … who is human.. is Amy?...* he decided to play by it. Amy stood there glaring at him and said, "I don't have time for your mind games. Tell me where Shadow and Sonic are or I will tear you to shreds, here and now." Mephiles sneered. " I'm sorry to break this to you but I need them." Amy retorted, "For what, luring me into a trap? Harming them by using me? What a joke you are."

Mephiles seemed to be surprised at this. He commented "So it is you Amy.. excellent, since you know my plan I believe I'll just be taking you then I can continue…" Amy roared in anger at the crystalline hedgehog " SO YO UWANNA MAKE THIS GO DOWN THE HARD WAY!" "FINE I STILL OWE YOU FOR TAKING SONIC FROM ME!" Amy let out a scream of rage and a blood red pillar of energy formed from her and formed in a shockwave, even Mephiles looked surprised at the power she was emitting. Through theblack and red pillar, two shining eyes opened and stared straight at Mehpiles. The pillar split to several pieces and floated off in the air and flew away in the wind. Amy now stood, her eyes glowing. Her dragon's she had curled around her wrists where now fully awakened, and the power emitted from eher fists as if responding to her rage and anger. As for her eyes, one glowed blue the other glowed red, matching the dragon bracelets. Amy's hair had now freed itself and went in waves upon the ground, moving with the wind that moved it. Amy spoke in a voice that was almost unrecognizable. "DIE!" she charged at him with full force and the two clashed. She punched him and he went flying, and as Mephiles was about to crash through a wall, he felt something wrap around his ankles and hold him in the air. He looked down in surprise and saw the now humanoid figure of Amy holding him bound by her hair. She then hissed out " Where. Are. Sonic. And Shadow?!" Mephiles snarled back "Gone from your reach." "YOU LIE!" she moved her arms to control her long hair and slammed him on the ground several times. "WHAM" "SMACK" "BAM" "CRACK" Mephiles had now started to have blood come out of his ears and face and was now only able to keep one eye open. " I told you foolish girl yo-"BULL SHIT" a different voice popped up. Amy was trying to figure out who said this when a woman came out of nowhere. She wore a red and black outfit, had white short hait and red glasses on her head. Amy's eyed moved to what she was holding over her , one on each shoulder, lay a bruised and blood red and black and hedgehog, on the other laid a bluehedgehog. She could tell hse could trust this woman and said " you are one of the Umbra aren't you?" the woman nodded. "I am Jeanne," Amy spoke again. "Thank you for finding them." Jeanna merely nodded. "I will be at the Gates of Hell." Amy nodded and watched the woman use a portal and then turned back to Mephiles, who was now shaking in rage. Amy merely grinned at this reaction, causing him to scream " I WILL HAVE MY VEANGENCE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID YOU BITCH!" Amy ignored the insult. Instead she told him " forgive them? Whos them? Who decided to kill my beloved in the first place?" Mephiles only sneered. "you let me go and you will never see this world again." Amy smirked and said "sounds like a challenge. Fortitudo?" the big dragon looked at her calmly. "what is it you ask of me?" Amy grinned and said, "You think they got a place for this guy up in prison in paradiso"? Fortitudo smirked. "indeed they do." Fortitudo called down a few angels, and when they where seen cracking through the clouds, Amy snickered, Let's spare 'em a trip down here." Amy roared and with all her power, used her hair to hurl the crystalline hedgehog at the angels. She watched as they caught him in the air and heard him screaming. She turned to fortitude. "let's return home." Fortitudo disappeared, having his purpose here done, ready to be summoned whenever needed. Amy uttered the words for the world's gate and vanished into the portal. But it wasn't over yet.. because a crystalline hedgehog.. was still plotting.. even in the heavens.

Paradiso

A crystalline hedgehog sat in a cell, alone. The others knew already now to touch him or anger him. He was plotting, to take over paradiso. * if I take over paradiso.. perhaps I could bring iblis back… perhaps.. I can watch as the heavens decay…. Then I could continue with my original plan, with a possible army at my disposal….*


	7. Chapter 7 True Darkness

Dokurod here, with chapter 7. Oi ppl I need to know NOW if you want hades in chapter 8 so get your butts in gear lol coz I want your feedback, would it be cheesy or totally great idea? Pm me. I don't bite. Other than that, I don't own anything so please put your hands together for chapter 7 of True Darkness.

Chapter 7

Amy had just entered the Gates of Hell when a ninja shuriginan flew over her head, missing her barely. If she had not have dodged she would gotten it implanted in her arm. " Ok so now who's throwing stuff at me?" instead of a possible enemy, she was greeted by all numbers of her friends. Rouge, Cream, Espio, (whom she noted was invisible but not so invisible as she could see him for some reason.) Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Big the cat, even Shade the echidna was there. Rouge called out "who are you?" Espio was moving closer to Amy behind her, and amy knew it. Amy called out "It's me Amy." Rouge looked the girl up and down and said, "Amy doesn't really look like you. Prove it." Amy retorted "Fine. Espio, you can stop sneaking up on me because I am aware that you are there. Secondly, as I recall Rouge you have a special club you go to, Club Rouge, am I right?" she continued on " Tails, you are Sonic's Best friend as well as knuckles, with a few fights they have now and then."

She turned back to Rouge after giving Espio a warning glare. "Convinced yet?" She was greeted by a massive hug from them each asking her "where have you been?" "Amy is that you?" Amy spoke up calmly "I'll tell you all everything eventually, but right now I have to make sure that Sonic and Shadow are ok." She then raced by them, to where Rodin was making drinks behind his counter. " Hey Rodin where's Sonic and Shadow?" Rodin set a couple of martinis on the counter and looked at her and said "they're in the back." Amy nodded and sprinted past them , her hair waving behind her as she moved. She ran through a doorway and stopped in the room, her heart freezing in place and her eyes widened in horror. Sonic and Shadow were each placed on different beds, but they where covered in bandages, and blood could be seen slowly making its mark on the white bandages. Amy crumpled to the floor in disbelief, and knowing she had actually failed, even if they laid here now. Amy had tears in her eyes as she looked at Sonic and then Shadow. None of them where conscious, but they were breathing. Suddenly Bayonetta was heard yelling out "Holy shit!"

The entire bar was being shaked , and Amy ran out to the main bar room, using the walls for support. Amy yelled out "Whats going on?!" As soon as she said that, most of the rumbling stopped. Rodin looked at her and growled " there's a fucking Phoenix out there and its threatening my Tavern, it's going to have to be dealt with!" Rodin loaded up a shotgun bigger than himself and Amy only watched in surprise. She called out to Rodin, "No." Rodin turned to her, his eyes where glowing red and he said "You'd better deal with it then!" Amy nodded and said "I will. But on my on terms." She didn't want to harm anyone, she felt desperate, like she had to save something. "OPEN THE GATE BETWEEN WORLDS!" Amy called out again "SHOW ME VIGRID!" the blood red circle started to do as Amy asked, and in a moment a living scene was playing before her, flames where everywhere. She could see children and woman and fleeing in terror at something breathing fire out a subway station tunnel. She saw some police try to come near the tunnel, only to have their clothes lit on fire, courtesy of no doubt the then stepped into the middle of the image and teleported herself to the scene. She couldn't help a small grin as a sun cop came to close again to the tunnel and got his pants lit on fire. She called out to the cop once his pants had been doused " Mind if I have a try?" the cop looked at her like she was crazy but said, "Yeah go for it whatevers in there is being a threat to society." Amy stifled a laugh as she saw the guard get up from the fountain and when he turned around, there was a huge hole in his pants revealing white boxers with pink hearts. The sun guard heard her though, because he turned to her demanding "What the hell is so funny?" Amy just pointed to the back of his pants. The guard looked and groaned. "AWW FUCK come on man! This is the third pair!" Amy grinned and said "I'm going in there." Amy walked away from the guard that was still cursing, and looked into the tunnel. Even from the entrance to the 500 foot tunnel she could see two orange-red fiery eyes opening and closing, they didn't focus on her directly, but it knew she was there. She looked at it the best she could. She decided a nice approach would do first. She called out "Come out, I won't hurt you." She spoke again in a more soothing tone, "come out. It's ok." There was some movement in the tunnel, and its eyes had finally seen Amy. It blinked a couple times, then slowly started to inch out of the tunnel. It started to cough and wheeze a litte. The air in the tunnel probably wasn't too good for it. 'Amy called out again "come out.. its ok, come out for some fresh air." It inched even more out the the tunnel until she could make out a couple heads, and a dragon and bird like torso from its heads. One head however, was severely injured, this one had the head of a phoenix. It had a orange and purple beak, and it's eyes where nearly closed, but looked at her with azure blue eyes. Several long feathers from it's neck and head glowed at the tips with fire. Its head was in the shape of a eagle's, but more defined. It tried to raise its head, but its injuries hindered it from doing that. The other head sensed its partners dismay and moved to look down at the phoenix. Amy's breath caught in her throat as she saw the second head come into the light. It was in the shape of a dragon, it had red and magnenta around its eyes then blended into more red, and a pattern of a magneneta moon was on its snout, and looked at her with gold and red eyes. The dragon was measuring if she was a threat. It seemed to dismiss that possibility and turned back to its other head. Amy calld out to it, come out sweetheart. You can trust me. I mean no harm whatsoever. I wish to help." Ay was shocked because the dragon spoke to her, it came out in a rumble that made the tunnel shake. "You… can.. *hack* *cough* help…?" the dragon looked at her curiously. Amy bit back her question about how the dragon could talk, and replied "Yes I can help, if you let me I could perhas heal your friend." The dragons eyes shifted over to the phoenix at the word "friend" The dragon coughed again and started to speak "Why would you help us? You will get nothing in return you know." Amy replied "that's fine."

Amy must have surprised to dragon because it rumbled high pitched, then went back to coughing. "However.." the dragon turned its gaze on her. " I will need you to come move next to me. you're not safe in this world." The dragon continued to look at her, then turned to its other head, and seemed to rumble out in some other language to the phoenix. The phoenix seemed to utter a weak reply and the dragon looked back at Amy. "We.. can… move.. but must be fast… my friend is not so well…" Amy nodded and chanted in her Umbran language "OPEN THE GATE BETWEEN WORLDS!" her voice thundered, and a blood red portal dragon watched all this with unblinking eyes, and was supporting its friend by its own neck. Amy beckoned the creature forward. "Step into the portal" She called. Amy stepped in just as the creature did, and they ported themselves to the Gates of Hell.

They all entered outside the gates of hell, and Amy looked back at the dragon-phoenix to be sure it was following her. It was seeming to trust her now, and walked closer to Amy. Amy heard a wirring noise and suddenly looked up. Then she heard a robotic voice say "Threat analized. Taking necessary measures." Amy saw the rocket coming, aimed for the dragon. Amy roared in rage and jumped in front of the rocket before it hit the dragon. "BWAOOM!" Amy screamed as it hit her full in the chest. She slowly turned back to the dragon and called out "Are you ok?" the dragon looked at her with scared eyes, and she realized it was really just a baby. Amy growled and roared out to the darkness " I AM WELCOME TO THE GATES OF HELL WHO ARE YOU THAT BLOCK MY PATH?!" she blinked in surprise as it stepped out. "I am E123 Omega I have been asked to defend this place." I am Amy. Go back to Rodin tell him I am back." "No need." Was omega's answer. "I have received new orders from Shadow, enter at your will." Amy nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back to the dragon, who had rumbled suddenly. She smiled at the two then walked through the doors to Gates of Hell then told the dragon, "Wait here." Amy called out, "I'm back!" several faces came out to greet her , but then Rouge called out "Whats that thing?" Amy calmly told them all as they looked out at the dragon-nix, "Hes the one that caused to tavern to rumble. He needs our help, he is actually just a child." She watched as Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Big, Tails, and all the others looked at her like she was bonkers. "N-no way!" they all ran away from her and Amy shrugged and grabbed several bottles of things to help her heal the dragon-nix. She then raced outside to help it, but a voice stopped her. "you can't heal that thing Amy." Amy turned around to see Bayonetta and Jeanne looking at her. She glared angrily at them both and walked away without a word. She arrived back at the dragon nix that seemed to noticed her emotions and coughed out, "Are you… ok?.." Amy smiled at the Dragon-nix's concern over hher even though it was injured. "Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't really injured by the thing mega shot at me, but it stung." Then she continued on "My main concern is you and you friend at this moment." Amy went to work, and tried and tried for hours to heal the nix, but everything she did ended up failing. She finally collapsed in grief. "Can.. I not… save anyone?... am.. I truly just bent on destruction, I cant help anyone properly?..." Amy had tears that poured from her eyes.. the dragon's health state was starting to deplete too she had noticed. Fortitudo had then whispered to her in her mind *My child it is a being of darkness. Only darkness can heal it." Amy stopped crying as her eyes popped open, wide with a new idea. She stood in front of the injured dragon-nix. It looked back at her through half closed eyes. It nodded at her as if saying whatever she needed to do, she'd better do it. This was her last plea for help. Amy closed her eyes and let all her dark energy channel through her. Amy's eyes suddenly snapped open, blazing with fiery determination. She roared out "IKAUPON DEUR ODURNAS FUUNONE TUHEELE MVOLODD!" ( I call upon the darkness to heal my one beloved) as if in response, a black wind came, surrounded Amy and the dragon. Then it vanished as fast as it came. Amy waited a few minutes. It was then her tears started to form again and she collapsed on the ground, crying out "I tried.. but why do I fail every time?" she rested her head on on of the dragon-nix's heads then bawled again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. To her surprise, a woman was standing there, or at least it possessed the form of one. It looked at her with purple magnenta eyed and calmly said "No Child of the Umbra should be crying tears child. It is dangerous for you and your soul." Amy groaned and cried out at the woman " I want to save him but I cant, I have tried!" The woman looked at her through those eyes and smiled and looked at Amy the way a mother looks at her daughter. The woman spoke again and as she did, more of her form took place. She had long dark raven blue hair that fell in waves to the ground." Do you know of whom I am child?" Amy looked at her and said "I apologize but I do not know." The woman sighed. " I am Hades Daughter, Haiadei. You stand before the Princess of the Underworld. I am in other words, a Goddess. You are a powerful one to summon one of the gods. Tell me your name?" Amy replied " I am Amy Rose, one of the Umbra Witches." The Goddess smiled at her and then looked at the dragon. "He is not well." Amy nodded. "I want to save his life.. because it seems that no matter how hard I try.. everything falls apart in my hands…" Amy started to tear up again but the Goddess touched Amy's face with one hand, so that the Goddess and Amy could look into each other's eyes. "No tears little one. "Little one? I've been called that before by one of my other friends..* the Goddess spoke outright to her "I sound familiar because I am the creator of the Umbra witches." Amy's eyes widened. Amy watched as the Goddess went And stood over the dragon-nix. She bent over to touch the nix's head and Amy watched, transfixed as the nix's head seemed to glow, more and more, and the glow went to cover the dragons head as well. Amy listened to the Goddess whisper "Be healed. Be happy. Be healthy. Live a beautiful life, Live With My Blessing."


	8. Chapter 8 True Darkness

True Darkness by: Dokurod.

Hi guys I could not write as I was away Monday. No matter, I'm back with chapter 8. Oh yes I don't own any characters of Bayonetta or Sonic the hedgehog characters, merely here to have fun get my ideas out there man! Nomsayin? Of course you nomsayin! Leggo!

Chapter 8

Amy could only watch open mouthed as the Goddess healed her new friend. She had a million questions in her head. * If she created the Umbra who created the Lumen sages?* The goddess seemed to be able to listen to her thoughts because she turned to Amy. "The creator of the Lumen sages was a beloved of mine once." "His name was Akos." The Goddess looked at her through purple-magnenta eyes. "There is another reason why I am here Amy Rose." By now the Goddess had gained full form and stoof before Amy. A black dress flowed around her waist, then curled in waves like smoke at her feet. Amy ignored this and looked over at her newly healed friend. "What would you ask of me?" Haiadei turned to Amy, reaching out a blue arm. Amy thought for a second that Haiadei wanted Amy to come to her, but instead a tiny bright light grew out of the woman hand, and continued to grow In light until a white crystal laid in the Goddess's hand. "This will be my gift to you. Carry it well, but be warned, there will be those that seeker to covet it." Amy watched as the crystal flashed different colors in the Goddess's hand. Purple, green, red, yellow, blue, pink, every color imaginable flashed before Amy's eyes. Amy said "What trouble can I expect?" The Goddess answered as she walked to Amy with her hand open "You will face many trials. But they will make u better and stronger."

Amy smiled. "I wish to protect those near meno matter what. Even if it comes down to me disappearing." " For life." Haiadei smiled at the girl. "You're intentions are pure. One of the reasons why my crystal reacted to you."

"Come, receive my gift." Amy walked the rest of the way to the Goddess and touched the crystal. It glowed before her and there was a white flash of light. Amy found herself in a garden, abloom with several flowers all around her. Amy giggles and went to touch a bud the had not yet opened, and at her touch it sprang to life. Nearby the flowers was a pond, and she looked into its surface, and gasped in shock at what she was seeing. "How…"

A woman stood in the reflection of the water. Her ears were still here, and her hair was piled on her head, and a crown-like tiara sat on her head and had a red gemstone in it, while miniature white jewels flash beside the red one. She puzzled over this, she had just been in the Gates of Hell, where was she now? She touched her pink hair that was wound up to ensure the crowns place in her hair. Her eyes shifted to what she was wearing. Hey eyes snapped wide at the crystal the Goddess gave her, it emitted a light gentle glow of all the colors in the world. The crystal was set in a silver-gold plating, on her chest. A white dress surrounded her body, and flowed in waves from her chest downward. It seemed to float smoothly with her every move. She went back to wondering where she was. "Over here, child of the Umbra." Amy's head snapped up and she turned around. Haiadei was sitting on the back of a statue shaped like a giant dog. She grinned at Amy. "You can meet here with me anytime u need to."Amy smiled. "This is beautiful, but how do I get back to the Gates of Hell?" Haiadei replied "Wish to go back." "And one more thing, I couldn't decide what to give you for a outfit here, if you wish change it, all you have to do is wish." Amy smiled and said "My thanks." Haiadei smiled and said "Go. Your friends are calling you." Amy closed her eyes, and wished she was back in the Gates of Hell. When she opened them, she was beside her dragon-nix friend. The phoenix head was looking alive and well, but cast a angry glare at Amy. The dragon however seemed to ignore it's companion and called out to Amy, "Thank you!" The dragon head continued to talk "My sister will not awknowledge you unless you're willing to pass her trials."

Amy frowned. The phoenix narrowed is eyes at her and huffed. And then it spoke: "We were supposed to do something of our own, but you my brother and I are linked and that annoys me." "But if it is to be you will face my trials and pass them. If not, it just was not meant to be." Amy took this all in and nodded. "What is your trial?" "You will face me in battle." Suddenly the dragon-nix glowed and separated into two forms. One was the dragon all by its self, and it only had one head. It curled up on its side with red and gold eyes carefully watching on concern. The other form was in the form of a egg, it was red and there could be seen a yellow fire like glow in the center. The egg suddenly lit up in flames, and exploded. This sent a shockwave of heat through the air and the flames rose higher.


	9. Chapter 9 True Darkness

Chapter 9 True Darkness

Dokurod here, back again sorry if last chapter was small. I needed some time to summarize next chapter, so that's why it was short. This chapter will be fun, guaranteed! Oh I do not own any of the Sonic the hedgehog and Bayonetta characters, just here to have fun and enjoy, nya! =^;_;^=

Amy watched in complete fascination as the egg glowed brightly then shattered into pieces. She peered past the debris and saw a flaming ball of feathers where the egg had once been. The phoenix raised its head from its ashes and looked at her, a grim aura surround it.

Rodin and Amy's friends sat inside the Gates of hell, knowing their nails and their nerves somewhat the consistency of noodles. Rouge finally spoke weakly "I wonder... If Amy is... OK?.." Rodin then looked at her and grunted out "If she hadn't have done something by now we would be reduced to be piles of ash, man, I'm just glad my shit is ok." Rouge retorted "You're shit's ok?" Rodin paused for a moment. Then the bald man went running to the back and called out " Yeah I think so I'll let u know if everything comes out all right!" Rodin ran off with a wild smirk on his face. Rouge sat there for a moment after he left, grim faced, then burst out laughing. She chuckled to herself and then got serious again. *Amy.…. I hope you're ok out there...*

Amy looked up at the phoenix in surprise. It had just told her what the challenge was. She was surprised but happy she didn't have to engage in any combat with the nix. The nix had a name, it went by the name Xeiura. Now it stood looking at her, it's wings be fanned out to full length and height. It's wings were cloaked in its bright flames, lighting up the darkness outside the gates of hell. The nix lowered its head that was attached to its long slender neck and called out " Are you ready to begin?" Amy looked into Xeiura's azure blue eyes, which now beheld a spark of light in them. The nix was fired up. Amy responded blandly " I'm ready." The phoenix looked at her. "Let us begin then." "You must Touch my flames. But be warned, should you choose wrongly in taking control of your emotions your failure can mean your death." Amy thought about what the nix said. She then considered how she felt right now. She had no choice but to accept the trial of this phoenix, and honestly…. If she died… *it wouldn't matter*, she thought. Then she realized, she was still in pain from how she had failed to protect two of her dearest friends, and how they had almost died. Xeiura seemed to see her pain, because the phoenix called out, "steady your emotions!" Amy nodded and then thought about the phoenix's words. * so i can die if i dont do this right...* Amy then had a idea. there was a reason the nix told her, to keep ones emotions in check. They were the thing holding her back. she grinned and told the nix, "Lets begin" Amy walked toward the phoenix, with a slow but determined pace, her eyes never leaving the phoenix's. The vibes and energy was so thick u might as well cut it with a knife. Amy finally stopped in front of Xeiura. the phoenix rumbled in anticipation,"touch my flames when you're ready." Amy stepped up and raised a hand towards Xeiura's neck, prepared for anything that may come, but yet still calm. almost immediately her hand flared up with heat and warmth, then a red light came and glowed around her hand, causing severe pain. Amy cried out as the pain started from her hand, then she felt it slither ,almost like a snake, up her arm and into her head. Amy fought back tears and refused to remove her hand. The dragon, who was still curled up in the back looked and watched in horror. It closed its eyes and covered its ears with its tail and refused to look anymore. She felt whatever it was, move. Each time it moved, it caused pain. She felt it slide back down to her arm, and a tiny figure of light could be seen were she felt pain, the pain subsided, and Amy blacked out.

Inside Rodins Bar

Bayonetta woke up with a start and knew something was wrong. She looked to her companion Jeanna, who agreed by nodding and looking her in the eyes. They had figured out the presence of whom the dragon and the Phoenix. They had figured who the aura belonged to, but they were unwilling to point it out because they had no proof. But they knew this aura, it was like a wolf in sheep's clothing. So, they darted out the door and raced with their Beast Within Forms to were they could detect the aura, and Bayonetta and Jeanne picked out Amy's aura of power, but then it suddenly flickered out like a broken light bulb. Bayonetta snarled in frusteration in her Beast form and noticed that Jeanne too, increased her speed. Bayonetta thought in cold rage, * she will not become his broken light.*

Back with Xeiura and Amy

*This part was not supposed to happen!* hissed Xeiura in her mind. She looked at Amy uncertainly, noticing even as the girl had passed out her hand still remained on her neck. The only thing that could be seen was a blue light emitting from Amy's hand. The pjoenix decided to remain as still as she possibly could, should she make the situation worse. "Well well, you've done well Xieura." The nix looked up to see a strange man hovering over her. His skin looked blueish grey and he had a monacle over one eyes, and a mask with the sun symbol on it covered half of his face. He was dressed in white and, noted to her horror, the once living white peacock draped on his shoulders. Her surprised turned to rage. She hissed at him "Who the hell are you? This does not concern you, leave." She narrowed her eyes at him with rage. The strange man merely smiled and ignored the angry Xeiura, and looked only at the girl. "You really have done well. I suppose you haven't remembered anything then, about how I saved u once, and decided to use you to help me?" Xeiua replied back in barely controlled rage " you do not. Have the means. Necessary. To turn her. Into the catalyst of change." She hissed out each word with rage. She didn't know what had happened between her and this guy in the past, but everyone knew his name, and everyone knew what he would constantly search for. A noice cracked through the air suddenly, nearly making Xeiura jump. The man however, his grin changed from a grin, to a ridiculous chesire cat grin that seemed to threaten to pull his face in half. Someone was applauding. Xeiura began to get enraged again, but a voice calls out "Very entertaining Balder. Why don't you try taking a bow?" Bayonetta and Jeanna stepped out from the shadows, grim faced, and prepared for anything he might do. "Why Bayonetta dear, long time no see." Balder smirked as he hovered in the air. Bayonetta ignored his taunt for a argument, and changed the subject. "I suggest you leave immediately. Or else me and Jeanne are going to call for someone you've really pissed off." Balder seemed the least bit fazed. " I highly doubt Cereza dear, that you can do anything." He glanced over at the girl. He shouldn't have done that, because Bayonetta took that time to send her 6 inch black heeled shoes into Balder's head. After she kicked him she jumped back to Jeanne's side. "Now now Balder. Focus. Focus or I may have to tear you apart." Bayonetta was barely hiding her anger. She knew he was after the little one, Amy. If he took one more step… Balder interrupted her by sneering at her and snapped out " you wont stop me from acclaiming this girl." Bayonetta merely rolled her eyes and said "yeah well, I don't have time to play with you. I think ill just let Amy summon the one we have been speaking of. She's ready now, I think." Balder turned in surprise back to Amy.

Amy's Awakening

Everything was black, and seemed like she was once again, floating. She could faintly hear her name mentioned. She then sensed something, and opened her eyes in the darkness to find a crackling little orb hovered above her head. It was calling to her. "Get up Amy." Amy looked at the little crackling orb. It said again " Get up. It is time you awakened to your next level of potential. Your friends are calling you. Awaken, with the thunder's and the wind's blessing." Amy's eyes snapped open just as Bayonetta called her name. "Amy?" Amy turned and nodded once to Bayonetta before turning to her current threat. She looked up at the man hovering there and met her eyes with his. One set of eyes, cold and calculating, while the other set of eyes, was green and were now lit up with a crackle of energy, faint but noticeable. She then spoke " you have nerve. Ill give you that. But your nerve will destroy you. And so will I. I've had so much rage and despair inside me. How would u like to be the one to feel how I feel?" she doesn't give Balder the time to respond, because she already has her next magical summon word ready, and her eyes glowed red for a second, and as she prepares, the atmosphere thickens as if a storm is coming. She then calls out, her voice building in power, "WAKIYA!" (sacred winged.)


	10. Chapter 10

True Darkness Chapter 10

By Dokurod

Ok u know how it goes I do not own anything that has already been owned and that means sonic and bayonetta characters

As soon as Amy called out Wakiya, it seemed as if the clouds were merging with each other over Amy and the clouds and the sky spoke with tones that echoed to all.

Bayonetta and Jeanne watched and smirked knowing that Wakiya like to make a hell of a entrance. The clouds began to form into a twisted tornado like form, and just as its tip touched the ground, a huge lightning blast went into the tornado and lit it up, showing the silhouette of a gigantic bird inside. Amy shot a angry look a Balder. "want to tell me what you're really after before you get stomped?" Balder only sneered back at the girl and cackled " HAH! If it's a fight you desire child it's a fight you'll"-" you will not be fighting her…" a soft and deadly voice called out. Amy looked back at the tornado, knowing full well who it was, and ducked as tornado winds hurled a massive bus towards Balder. Of course, he was to bust being the arrogant idiot, thusly having his back turned when the bus was thrown at him. The tornado continued in intensity for a moment, tthen when it seemed it was going to flicker out, one last flash of lightning went through the air. This one was different, not because there was no tornado to hit, but because when it hit the ground it took a solidified form, then melted to the ground. Balder however, thought it was hilarious. "AHAHA!" "He burnt himself out the fool!" "I think not…" Balder quickly prepared to change into his other form, but it was too late. The liquid lightning took its form, grew and grew until it finally stopped. The lightning coat on it shattered, revealing the one under it. Feathers crowned its head in brown and white with sharp deadly horns on its head and each time it opened and closes its eyes, lightning called his name with beckoning shine. With every wingbeat he made, the clouds moved around him as if welcoming him to their very embrace. The Wakiya looked over at Amy with calm eyes, that one could get lost in. But there was something else. Anger, was formed and the Wakiya had plenty. He called out to her, "He is mine… he killed my mate and my children to gain his powers." Amy nodded understandingly. Wakiya turned away from her to meet the open mouthed glare from Balder. Wakiya sneered softly. "you didn't think we would meet again did you?" Before the blue man could think of something to say or let alone get it said, the bird charged balder, grasping him in its sharp talons by one foot and used the other to get himself into the air, carrying a screaming Balder away with him. Amy watched as the bird flew away and sighed. Now that was dealt with, she could go back to worrying about Sonic and Shadow. Amy was about to call forth her portal but she remembered the nix and dragon, and called to Xeiura and her brother. The nix nervously poked its head out of the darkness with her dragon brother nuzzling her cheek. Amy almost laughed, she'd never seen such a emotion from Xeiura before. "Come, come here Xeiura, I'm not angry none of us knew we were being led to a trap." The nix called out shakily, "you are not angry?" "No." Her dragon brother spoke up then, his gold and red eyes sparkling and grinned at his sister. "Told you so Xei-Xei." Xeiura managed a faint smile at both Amy and her brother. Bayonetta and Jeanne both walked up to Amy and stopped beside her and both had huge smirks on their faces. They just watched Balder got served. Amy grinned and cast her teleport, to take them go back to the gates of hell. When they arrived, Amy was again greeted by hugs from her friends, and especially from Rouge, who had missed her when she was gone, and worried about her. " where have you been?" "Quit scaring me like that Amy it isn't good for us!" Amy laughed and apologized to them all, and was about to tell them all of what had happened but she was interrupted by a familiar yelling. " YOU IDIOT QUIT THROWING THOSE AT ME!" "wha-at Shadow, all I did was put a little boogie into it for you!" Amy burst into the room were Sonic and Shadow were, and almost laughed at the scene she saw. Around the bed where Sonix was laying, were wadded up tissues around his bed, and the blue hedgehog was making the effort to throw them at Shadow. They both stopped as soon as they saw Amy, but Shadow glared at Sonic once and he shrugged with a wild grin on his face. "So Ames, whats up?" Amy looked at them both. Shadow had received several injuries to his head and back, and Sonic received a broken arm and rib fractures. They had all started to heal up nicely. She didn't say a word, looked at them once and walked off. * theres no need to say anything…*

Then a familiar voice came into her head: * how fares you child?* Amy felt a surge of relief as she heard Fortitudo call to her. * I'm ok I suppose….. * Fortitudo could tell this was not the truth. His concern for her grew with each passing minute. Fortitudo called to her through her mind: * summon me.* Amy pondered in surprise at this but stood to call out her wise one.

…

Amy and Fortitudo

Fortitudo looked at the girl. She was sad still somehow. This was exactly what he feared would happen. Would he never see the little one smile? She looked up at him suddenly and met his eyes. Time seemed to freeze, but her words did not, as she asked "Fortitudo take me to a different place." Fortitudo's dragon heads rumbled in surprise yet mirroring his own emotions. "Anywhere specific young rose?" Amy shook her head. "No… No I just need a place where I can think clearly for myself." Fortitudo knew this feeling all too well, like when he had been under the service of the Lumen Sage. He was also surprised to find as she told him, that she had fought him and brought forth the Wakiya. "Child a Wakiya is sacred to some of the humans in the human world." "They are nearly seen as gods." Amy then proceeded to tell him about how Balder used Xeiura to his advantage to get close to her and trick her. Fortitudo could only offer his advice best he could: "Beware the sage, he is crafty and overly intelligent." Amy nodded glumly. "Child." At Fortitudo calline, flowers sprouted everywhere and Amy grinned. Shed never get used to seeing that. Suddenly, light flashed every where and Amu had to cover her eyes. "I need your presence Amy Rose." * Haiadei?* the Goddess answered in her mind * yes. Yo need to know that Mephiles plans on takins over the heavens, and we do call on you to stop it.* Amy sighed and poofed herself into the Goddess's realm, knowing this could take a while.


End file.
